Honto no Senshi
by Terra Rain
Summary: This is a collection of the scouts and the colors pertaining to them; describing them as best I can.
1. Aoi Suigin: Blue Mercury

I'm Blue 

Mizuno Ami,

Friend of water,

Senshi of ice.

I can be cold,

I can be cruel,

I am calculating,

I am manipulative.

I am a friend,

I am a lover,

I wish I wasn't shy,

I wish I could be stronger.

I try to be brave,

I face my fears,

I feel lonely,

and I'm as cold as ice.

I have too-blue eyes,

that can pierce and melt.

My hair is blue,

what I wear is blue,

and the way I breathe is blue.

I feel blue -

Way down low,

under everything,

blue runs and blue hides.

Blue is fun,

blue is cool,

blue is graceful,

and elegant too.

Blue is twilight,

and star-gazing nights.

Blue is when I'm so angry I'm cold,

I scream in blue,

I cry in blue,

I despair in blue,

and I'm blue.


	2. Orenji Myoujou: Orange Morning Star

Wildest Crayon 

I'm a diva,

I'm a goddess,

I'm in love -

I'm wild,

I can shock,

I'm bold,

I shout for center-stage,

I'm your idol: cheer and lights.

I can kiss like a hotshot,

I've been to Tucson and Bali,

I'm a sunset blazing in all my glory,

I've seen my mother,

and her name is Aphrodite.

Can you hear me when I say,

My name means everything,

everyone,

and all.

I have happy days,

and a bird named Blayze.

I'm a shocker,

and I go in style,

I turn heads,

as I fly by.

I'm a diva,

I'm a goddess,

I'm an Aphrodite beauty,

and an Evening Star.

I've got everything in spades,

but I prefer to play hearts.

I can see desire linger in your eyes,

but I've got no time for boyfriends.

I'll see you,

take a ride in your car,

but if you flirt the wrong way,

you can say goodbye.

Walking along beaches,

in an orange swimsuit,

I live in California,

and I'm the wildest color in the box.

* * *

Author: Yes! It worked! YES! n-n'' Anyway, just a word to Nyneve, who I thank, yes, Pluto's color will be black, according to the manga. Saturn is purple.

ALSO!: Don't hesitate to tell me my Japanese is wrong since I'm still trying to learn it!


	3. Midoriiro no Yupiteru: Grassy Jupiter

I Do Everything In Green 

Willows are green,

by still waters

and algae-covered rocks.

It reminds you of moors,

and Celtic whistles.

It brings to mind,

a piece of calm that's hard to find.

It strikes you in neon flashes,

and tingles in margarita dashes.

Green is salty, sour and fresh,

like mint and newly cut grass.

My eyes are green,

and my hair tie too,

I have green shampoo,

and its the color in which I happen to dream.

I am Kino Makoto,

Wisdom of the trees,

I hide in shade,

and whisper in the breeze.

My meditation's a ripple on a green felt pool,

and a feeling of happiness when nothing's wrong.

I live with green,

and I do everything in green.


	4. Kiniro Ren'ai: Gold Love

Racing For Gold 

Gold isn't anything that I am:

it embodies warmth, love, and commitment,

well then, perhaps,

I am.

It clasps you close,

to let you know,

how wonderful life is,

whenever you feel low.

It brings to mind the amazing,

the unexplainable,

and the dazzling.

It's the pulse of the cosmos,

the color of kings,

It's a simple feeling,

found in many a thing.

It's a simple kiss,

a loving hug,

the kind of look a lover can give,

when you both feel awash in the glow of happiness.

It salutes you as you walk by,

and gives you the confidence you never knew.

In a room full of people,

Gold draws,

it plays an ancient song,

Tehno Haruka, strong.

I am alive,

I am powerful,

I feel bright,

and I wish for gold.


	5. Akai Marusu: Red Mars

Red Lipstick 

I've got a tube of red lipstick –

a cinnamon candle,

burning incense,

and hot peppers.

It beckons to you,

and like a moth to flame,

you go.

It's lust and Mexico nights,

Ruby facets,

A single rose,

and heat in a single word.

Red is lipstick,

and a first-time crush.

Red is the reaction,

when someone makes you blush.

It's life in a blinding rush;

adoration that makes you flush.

It's action,

and power,

a deed,

a feeling.

Anger is red,

pulsating and blinding,

a rage that drives,

and lets you see and do extremes.

Red is fire,

a glowing coal,

it's the pain of betrayal,

and a slap that leaves a mark.

It's emotions:

agony, passion, and desire.

It's how I chose to live,

alive, bright, and painful.

It's the surge of soul,

expressing itself in the only way I know how.

It's fighting the dragon,

and beginning anew.

Red is crazy, wild, and beautiful.

It's heat in a packed club,

where kisses are frantic,

and lipstick is rubbed.

Red is lipstick,

smeared and scalding,

sizzling where lips caress skin,

scorching in little licks of flame.


	6. Kuro Shinju: Black Acceptance

Pearl of Unusual Color 

Black is eternity,

without the light -

Black is night,

and dark alleyways.

Loneliness without the emotion,

a state of mind called blissfullness.

It brings to mind evil,

and things wrong with the world.

It's all the colors,

The muffled sound of a holler.

It envelops like warm velvet,

and tastes of licorice and gumdrops.

Elegant and cool,

Ladies and Gentlemen wear it to classy parties,

In long dresses, crisp tuxedos,

Mascara, and curled tresses.

Black is when you're all alone in an empty room,

and the last to leave as the light goes out.

It's all the things you'd like to forget,

and gratefully runs like syrup over memories you want to cover up.

Black isn't a color

and it isn't a sound,

it's the lack thereof,

When no one's around.

It's the luster of a single pearl,

singled out and magnified to intensity.


	7. Kawaii Tsuki: Cute Moon

Sakura Supuringu 

Pink is the color of sweetness,

the sweet of candy canes and bon-bons.

Pink is the fragrance of innocence,

the smell of youth and laughter.

Pink is the song that happiness sings,

the sound of spring when buds begin to bloom.

It's a tender feeling, a caressing touch,

the tactility of human love.

Pink is the shape of quartz crystal

and lavish party dresses.

Its the look of sensuality without perimeters,

and the reaction to a genuine crush.

The color of pink is a little pink tongue,

that laps up milk from a bowl on the ground.

The meaning of pink is a song being unsung,

the cuteness of lovers when no ones around.

Pink makes you smile and shouts for attention,

It calls to you on the street and wishes you elation.

Pink makes you think of youth and fantasy,

The prismatic effects of imagination.

Pink is cute and pink is smart,

it's the taste of grapefruit, le pomplémousé,

Fine french cuisine and champagne's warm glow.

Love is pink, in its simplest of forms,

unconditional and sure.


	8. Murasakiiro no Satan: Purple Saturn

Fireflies and Lamplight

Purple is pain in a lingering form,

sharing secrets with anyone who cares to know.

It hisses and breathes,

Shadowing itself with cloaks of twilight.

Purple is the ripe skin of a plum,

The light lavender of a hair ribbon,

It twists and turns, pulling and bending

light to its whims.

Purple swears and purple hides,

It cries in lonely rooms and sits without feelings,

In short,

Purple is solitude.


End file.
